Orn Ironhelm
Orn Ironhelm is a dwarf hailing from the northern mountainhomes in the Caves of Alfostson. He is currently working with a band of unnamed adventurers. Background Orn Ironhelm was born in the year 567 to Anzil Ironhelm and the late Khari Ironhelm in the dwarven Kingdom of Zundinar. He has a single older brother, Umur. Like many families in the mountainhomes, they made a living mining the depths to fuel the dwarven imperative of industry and riches. In the year 596, when Orn was at the tender age of twenty-nine (merely a child in Dwarven time), his life took a turn for the worst. Deep in the mines, his father Anzil came across a gem unlike any seen before lodged deep in a mining crevasse. Smooth as oil and a beaming a gold-yellow sunlight, the uncut gem seemed almost too perfect to be natural. Even in it's current state, the jewel would be without a doubt the pride of the kingdom. He stared for hours, lost in it's unnatural beauty before others came upon his discovery. Begrudgingly, he forfeited the stone to the royal coffers where it was christened Benehl, The Radiant Dawn. Over the next few days, others would note that Anzil seemed perturbed. Although he was praised for his discovery, he would refuse to acknowledge others and the bags under his eyes told of little sleep. At the change of the guard one morning, the guards at the royal coffers were found incapacitated, with Benehl missing. Rushing to the quarters of the main suspect, Anzil was nowhere to be found and Orn and Umur were none the wiser. In a fit of rage over his lost prize, the High King Khinomar sent the brothers into exile, barring them from dwarven lands. While many disagreed with his ruling, those who had seen Benehl's beauty themselves were furious over the betrayal and were happy to see the Ironhelm name scrubbed from their history. While Orn left to the west in search of a more fulfilling life, Umur remained in the Empire of Teris and his whereabouts are currently unknown. Without many skills to fall back on, Orn found himself doing odd jobs, begging, and stealing when need be on the streets of the Human Town of Eliasburg. Even with a high price on Anzil's head, and a fiefdom's worth of riches for the return of Benehl, neither have been found since. Some believe that the Ironhelm line has been cursed by his greed, while others think that the gem itself held powers beyond mortal comprehension. But until either is found, there is only speculation... Appearance Like many dwarves, Orn is rather short at 135cm (4'5"). Although living leaner than most dwarves, most humans would still describe him as having a plucky stature. He is currently forty one years of age, and has chestnut brown hair and green eyes. While years of working the streets have taken a toll, every dwarf cares for their beard and Orn is no exception. He has twin chestnut beard braids that descend to his chest. Overall, a sturdy creature fond of drink and industry. Current Story Orn's life in the mountainhome and sudden, jarring move to human towns has left him somewhat of an urbanite. Although streetwise, Orn relies on civilization to provide sustenance. Sick of having to scrape by and hoping to realize his destiny, Orn has overcome his fears and taken on a job outside the city with a band of adventurers. See Also List Of BroomsCategory:Character Category:Dwarf